The Story of Aaralyn Park
by Dissonanita
Summary: Jay Park finds out he is a father of a three year who refuses to talk. Can he get her to trust him?
1. Prologue

Jay Park stared at the tiny toddler who stared back with her big, fearful eyes. She had handed him an envelope and his picture. He watched as she jumped at every movement that someone made.  
Simon sat next to him in their office. Simon had pointed out the bruises on her visable skin. With a deep breath Jay opened the envelope. Inside were two sheets of paper. One a blank birth certificate, the other a letter.

Dear Jay  
The girl in front of you is your daughter. She was born on February 14 2016. I never gave her name nor did I want her. My boyfriend wanted to keep her. But after some incidents I have decided to send her to you. She doesn't talk. Never have. She is now your problem.

Simon read over Jay's shoulder. "Daughter? Your problem? Who is this woman?"  
"I don't know but let's get her to a hospital and make sure she is mine." Said Jay in shock. "And make sure she gets a good check up."


	2. Chapter 1: The Naming of Aaralyn Park

Jay sat on the hospital bed watching the nurse get everything ready to swab his mouth for his DNA.

Simon sat in the chair while Jay's lawyer, Song Jinyoung and a police officer, Kim Minjung stood off the side also waiting for the nurse.

The girl was in a different room not only getting a mouth swap but a full exam.

When the nurse finally got Jay's DNA and left the room did officer Kim speak. "So tell me what happened?"

"The security guard at AOMG called me down. Said a little girl walked up showing him a picture of me and the envelope with my name." Said Jay

"What did you do?" Officer Kim asked

"When he said she was by herself and fearful, I went down. She handed me the picture and the envelope. I sweetly asked her to come in and we could call someone." Said Jay

"Then you join them in the office?" Asked Officer Kim looking at Simon

"Yep. When I walked in she was pointing at the envelope, I assume to get Jay to look in it." Said Simon. "When she reached up her shirt went up I saw the bruises on her back then the one on her neck."

"The letter?" Asked Officer Kim

Jay took it out of his pocket with the blank birth certificate. "A doctor confirmed that it was a real, government issued birth certificate from Seattle, Washington."

He handed both over. Both Officer Kim and Lawyer Song read the letter.

"She given up all rights." Said officer Kim. "What happens next is up to you, Mr. Park."

Jay looked at him. "What do you mean?"

"If she is yours you can take her in or put her up for adoption." Said Song. "If she is not she will enter the foster care system here in Seoul."

Jay nodded in understanding.

The four walked out of the room. Jay wanted to know more about the girl.

Doctor Jung Taejin walked up to them holding the file. "Well Jay good news and bad news."

"Good news." Said Jay

"That little girl is your daughter. DNA doesn't lie." He said

Jay didn't know what to think or how to feel. He was a father. He had a daughter. "The bad news?"

That girl has been through hell. She is only three years old and her body tells a story of physical and sexual abuse." Said Doctor Jung

Jay felt his heart drop into his stomach. A nurse led the little girl to them. Her blue eyes red from crying. Her hair now looked like someone run a brush through it. The nurse had thankfully taken her out of the dirty clothes and found her new ones.

"She was starved, beaten, and so much more. And worse the mother never named her." Said the doctor

"Aaralyn." Said Jay out of no where

"What?" Asked Simon

"Aaralyn Park." Said Jay. "That's her name."

The girl looked up at him. Jay walked to her squatting down to her level. "Aaralyn is your name now. Ok sweetie?"

She slowly nodded. Jay stood up and offered her his hand. She slowly took it not trusting him.

"Song I plan on raising my daughter please get whatever paperwork I need to fill out."

"Of course Jay." Said Song with a bow

Simon, Jay, and Aaralyn, now grasping Jay's hand tightly, walked down the lobby. Simon stopped Jay in front of the gift shop.

"So what's your plan?" Asked Simon with knowing look

"Take her home?" Asked Jay confused

"And where will the tiny 3 year old stay?" Asked Simon. "Your house has nothing for a 3 year old."

Jay ran his hands through his hair. "Shit! I guess we are going shopping."

"And another thing you will need to watch your language around her. She may not speak but we don't need her first word to be a cuss word."

"Yeah." Said Jay rubbing his temple

Jay felt a smack on his arm. He was about to yell at Simon when he saw Simon looking at something.

Aaralyn had went into the gift shop and was looking at the stuffed bears. Jay walked up to her. When she heard his footsteps she backed away, head down, waiting. Jay picked up a plain white bear. It was a small bear that fit into his hand. He squatted down. "Do you want him?"

Aaralyn glanced up quickly before looking back down. She gave a slow nod. She flinched when Jay patted her head and it didn't go unnoticed by Jay or Simon.

"We are going to have to do something about your hair. But that has to wait until we get home. First we have to go shopping." Smiled Jay

Jay stood offering his hand. Aaralyn took it and followed him to the counter. Jay paid for the bear and handed it to Aaralyn.

"He is all yours Aara." Smiler Jay


End file.
